1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method of printing contents by transmitting the contents to an image forming device from another device, and, more particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a method of printing contents using a device, which appropriately transmits the contents to an image forming device by considering the size of the contents to be transmitted and a data transmission rate, as well as a system of printing contents using a device, which appropriately transmits the contents to an image forming device, by considering the size of the contents to be transmitted and a data transmission rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user prints a plurality of images, the user may decide to transmit full images, thumbnail images, or contents lists to a printer. When the full images are transmitted, if images to be printed are selected from among the transmitted full images, the selected images are printed. However, when the thumbnail images or contents lists are transmitted, the user must select contents to be printed and request a device to transmit the selected contents. When the device transmits images of the selected contents to the printer, the printer prints the received images.
According to the related art, if full images of contents are transmitted to a printer regardless of a network environment, a transmission rate of the network environment decreases, or an excessively large memory space of the printer is required due to the large size of the data being transmitted. Further, if thumbnail images or contents lists are transmitted to the printer, due to a thumbnail image creating time and several data exchanges, even when the size of the contents is relatively small, a time delay occurs compared to the time required for the transmission of full images.